pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skakid9090/Archive 11
Wait a Second... I don't know if this is for sure or not but I checked out your 'you got owned' video and I know I saw that video before I even got into Guild Wars at all. Nothing personal but about 2-3 years ago, were you part of the SuperCheats forums? I remember seeing that same video on there but I don't know if maybe the names on the images got changed or something but it will be a small world if this is true, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 03:25, 16 November 2007 (CET) :http://Joshgt2.justgotowned.com --71.229.204.25 03:27, 16 November 2007 (CET) ::Damnit... Why do I always fall for those things... Never mind I asked, lol Joshgt2 (Talk) 03:29, 16 November 2007 (CET) lol not first yarly --71.229.204.25 03:30, 16 November 2007 (CET) :O rly? I beg to differ since I'm first =D Joshgt2 (Talk) 03:31, 16 November 2007 (CET) :i have anti-first security installed — Skakid9090 03:31, 16 November 2007 (CET) Gayway TA *Needs Vent *Will use when I get back from vacation, because we win long time w/ it. *WTB MSN, cuz ur the only one I can't contact other then wiki and ig. ~Readem :Skakid9090@gmail.com but I never go on it. — Skakid9090 00:27, 17 November 2007 (CET) :Welcome back from HB, imo. :p --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:56, 17 November 2007 (CET) -1 [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 19:52, 18 November 2007 (CET) No we only do + tyvm. 72.199.154.179 23:27, 18 November 2007 (CET) Dude I'm trying that RA build. [[User:Shogunshen| Shen]]( ) 01:22, 20 November 2007 (CET) :=P it keeps me entertained — Skakid9090 01:31, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::What build, link plz?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:32, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::ohs, nvm.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 01:34, 20 November 2007 (CET) Admins Hate You PvXwiki:Requests for adminship/Skakid9090 - Why didnt u become a admin, because they hate u. --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 03:39, 20 November 2007 (CET) :ya rly. just auron. — Skakid9090 03:46, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::you always have me <3333333 [[User:Punjab Prince|'Punjab']] 03:52, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::prince <33333333333333333 — Skakid9090 03:53, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::wtf? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 03:54, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::http://youtube.com/watch?v=lL4L4Uv5rf0 --71.229.204.25 03:56, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::awww... no wtf pyramid =( --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 03:58, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::wtf? 68.19.254.13 04:09, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::wtf? --- [[User:Ressmonkey|'Ressmonkey']] [[User Talk:Ressmonkey|(talk)]] 04:10, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::::::spam is bad, imo. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 04:12, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::::::::lies.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:11, 22 November 2007 (CET) yeh don't get banned imo. — Skakid9090 04:14, 20 November 2007 (CET) :Your about to pass up readem in most linked, and are above all the admins lawlz.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 20:24, 23 November 2007 (CET) ::If you add my talk page links (which was my sig for ~1-2 weeks), then I pass readem, but readem hasnt contributed in months so =P — Skakid9090 01:45, 24 November 2007 (CET) e-peen etc. –Ichigo724 02:14, 24 November 2007 (CET) :its big ;o — Skakid9090 02:21, 24 November 2007 (CET) Build:P/E Focused Flame Paragon Blazing Spear was added, higher damage and adrenalin is put to use from the elite. Revote higher if you could, thanks.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victory']] (''talk''/ ) 15:53, 25 November 2007 (CET) asdf I'll join in on saturday if you don't mind. I have next to no HA experience, but I'm not retarded, which puts me above most people there by default. y/n? I have all the time in the world btw, 14:00->07:00 gmt. –Ichigo724 23:45, 29 November 2007 (CET) :Y plz. IGN is ears goes ele, PM me so I can flist you. HA has a mind-numbingly easy learning curve too, so you'll be fine. —''' Skakid9090' 23:50, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::How many openings do you have, if any? Also, you have to put quotes around the color name in your font tag. --71.229.204.25 23:49, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::PM me, you're in. —' Skakid9090' 23:50, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::btw thx —' Skakid9090' 23:51, 29 November 2007 (CET) ::::Awesome. Character name is The Forbidden Fruit. And no problem. :) --71.229.204.25 23:52, 29 November 2007 (CET) :::::I'll go. My guild is HA now, so let me know if we need people. 68.35.91.187 00:00, 30 November 2007 (CET) I'll come monk. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 00:00, 30 November 2007 (CET) :O, AND U KNOW ME! CAPS ARE OVERPOWERED IMO, UNLIKE SHIFT WHICH REQUIRES MICRO. 68.35.91.187 00:02, 30 November 2007 (CET) ::ACUALLY I USED SHIFT ;o —' Skakid9090' 00:03, 30 November 2007 (CET) sleep wins you lawl - Rawrawr 00:29, 30 November 2007 (CET) U want me? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 16:32, 30 November 2007 (CET) 1900 GMT is... balls. 12n MST. And it's 5am now. I might be a little late. ): --71.229.whatthefuckever at home Holland is GMT+1 right? [[User:Dark_Morphon|'Dark']] [[User_talk:Dark_Morphon|'Morphon']] 13:11, 1 December 2007 (CET) :yus, so 8 pm. –Ichigo724 19:03, 1 December 2007 (CET) SKAKID, FAG, WHERE ARE YOU? it's 18.55 gmt. –Ichigo724 19:52, 1 December 2007 (CET) :just call me skafag —' Skakid9090' 19:58, 1 December 2007 (CET) ::XD. you HA'ing this saturday? i'll join :3 if you want me--Shadowsin 18:05, 5 December 2007 (CET) VANDAL in b4 "no u" –Ichigo724 16:52, 2 December 2007 (CET) new christmas sig hao —' Skakid9090' 19:23, 2 December 2007 (CET) stop afking nubface - Rawrawr 20:00, 2 December 2007 (CET) HEY THAT SIG'S COLORS SEEM FAMILIAR IN SOME WAY OR ANOTHER. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 04:15, 3 December 2007 (CET) yeh grinch stop stealing skakid's sig design :P(oh and i think someone just vandaled Build:A/W Fear-Inspiring Sin) --[[User:Vorrax|'«º¤¥Ω☼Vørråx☼Ω¥¤º»']] 04:18, 3 December 2007 (CET) total coincidence imo —' Skakid9090' 05:18, 3 December 2007 (CET) This makes it that much harder to see who is saying stuff. --Mala 12:06, 3 December 2007 (CET) better —' Skakid9090' 20:34, 5 December 2007 (CET) :Ooh, sweet. Totally individual. --Mala 00:19, 6 December 2007 (CET) Talk about sig faggotry. Suits you. Cheers :D [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 23:32, 6 December 2007 (CET) :Confuses me with grinch.--Victoryisyours 23:34, 6 December 2007 (CET) re-redux. — Skakid HoHoHo 13:38, 10 December 2007 (CET) :Ho! Ho! Ho! - Y0_ich_halt 13:55, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::Hoe! Hoe! Hoe! –Ichigo724 18:35, 10 December 2007 (CET) ::: :O - Y0_ich_halt 18:58, 10 December 2007 (CET) QQ COME ON GH YOU nub, stop beeing afk, air spike gh plx. Fishy Moo 20:07, 2 December 2007 (CET) :Lulz, another AFKer found this notice towards an afker. -- Armond Warblade 22:06, 2 December 2007 (CET) The HA will fail I remember the last time we had a PvX PvP group. Wow that GvG was fail. You might have not been there (SoD before it disbanded twice and had uncharted isle). Shitty positioning, bad skill, Misfate going AFK for dinner, losing against a RANDOMWAY HEROWAY. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 05:12, 3 December 2007 (CET) :i tell you secret in game —''' Skakid9090' 05:13, 3 December 2007 (CET) ::We beat the only balanced group we faced the first time we played together. I call that a triumph. --71.229.204.25 12:13, 3 December 2007 (CET) needs more spirit bonds and hex breaker though. fucking sp warriors. ): :::We beat r10+ balanced then people raged for no reason again ## - Rawrawr 18:07, 5 December 2007 (CET) ::::r10+ groups are gay, r12+ is only leet. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 19:39, 5 December 2007 (CET) SO what about the HA grp?- Jak123X 03:59, 6 December 2007 (CET) wtf? wtf?--Shadowsin 05:58, 6 December 2007 (CET)oh yes, its on :The game. --71.229.204.25 06:13, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::HA YOU LOOSE! wait OH SHIT I LOOSE TOO! D: --Shadowsin 06:27, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::Why are pyrrhic victories so much better than anything else? --71.229.204.25 06:31, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::Pyrrhic? o.o'--Shadowsin 06:34, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::It means I won, but winning cost me so much that it wasn't worth it. --71.229.204.25 06:37, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::I learned something! >:O but i still lost.--Shadowsin 06:38, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::And another fifteen minutes until you lose again. :D --71.229.204.25 06:42, 6 December 2007 (CET) ::::If i loose than so does anybody reading this right now, including you *points* yeah thats right, im watching you o.o.''The Game--Shadowsin 06:45, 6 December 2007 (CET) :::::There are no winners. Only losers :/ --Mala 19:57, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Yep. 19px [[User:Godliest|'GΩdlﺄεﻯt']] -_- 20:13, 7 December 2007 (CET) HA tomorrow Y/N --71.229.204.25@home :Y, were HAing now so come we're acually getting fame RAO OR MONK PLZ —''' Skakid9090' 01:31, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::RaO pls, still getting the hang of pre-protting. --71.208.154.169 01:32, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::come rao plz —' Skakid9090' 01:34, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::patchin lol 2mins --71.208.154.169 01:36, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::Need invite. --71.208.154.169 01:40, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::::HA ID3 quick plz rawr is getting ANGRY. you wont like him when hes ANGRY —' Skakid9090' 01:42, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::::I leik me when im ANGRY - Rawrawr 01:50, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::I want HA but I'm in a pve guild with friends who have no clue how to pvp :/.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 01:56, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Join Zeus imo - Rawrawr 01:57, 8 December 2007 (CET) baed grammer? its the interblog wuz y0 expekting? its phul of ADDists, aspergisists dislexics and other people with other excuses. (the preciding comment was a reference to your current userpage) Grobilikesmudkips 01:31, 8 December 2007 (CET) :no u r —' Skakid9090' 01:33, 8 December 2007 (CET) :I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A 75-MILLIMETER ENEMA. --Pentient Engine Grammaticus 01:33, 8 December 2007 (CET) :: DO! NOT! WANT! Grobilikesmudkips 02:01, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::lulz wut da fuk iz liek goin ohn?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ([[User talk:Victoryisyours|''talk]]/ ) 02:03, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::you phailed - you could have just written: sup? Grobilikesmudkips 02:06, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::sup?-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:07, 8 December 2007 (CET) ::::::nuthin', just camping recent changes and spamming this page. Grobilikesmudkips 02:12, 8 December 2007 (CET) :::::::ya rly [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:13, 8 December 2007 (CET) Mai graemr iz fien, tank yuo veary meuch. --30pxGuildof 02:45, 8 December 2007 (CET) :mainz bettar - Y0_ich_halt 15:40, 8 December 2007 (CET) stop afking - Rawrawr 21:46, 8 December 2007 (CET) I try. If only I had like 500 computers/1000 hands/uber multitasking ability, then maybe I could make some significant progress in the never-ending battle against the Dark Lord Bad Grammar :P -- Wizardboy777(T/ /Sysop) 01:47, 9 December 2007 (CET) HA Gayway isn't working so well. I think we need a couple of designated leaders and a little more build variety, or else we might have trouble keeping this together for much longer. ): --71.229@home Today, you make history. With one more linked to page, you pass up Readem in most linked to pages.-- [[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] ''talk'' 21:09, 9 December 2007 (CET) :EPIC IT ONLY TOOK 2 MONTHS —''' Skakid9090' 21:16, 9 December 2007 (CET) User:Skakid9090This counts? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 21:18, 9 December 2007 (CET) And acually, I passed him out a while ago. My sig linked to my talk page for a week so you have to add those 120~~ —''' Skakid9090' 21:19, 9 December 2007 (CET) Musics Hey, you're releasing a CD soon, right? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:23, 12 December 2007 (CET) :It's iffy, might not stay together for long =( — Skakid HoHoHo 23:33, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::=/ Question: is this your band's myspace? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 23:41, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::meh. long story. — Skakid HoHoHo 23:53, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::::Read that as "Captainwanksinki." --71.229.204.25 23:57, 12 December 2007 (CET) :::::it's my friend's band, the rest of the story is hard to explain =P — Skakid HoHoHo 23:57, 12 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Heh, I had assumed that it was... because the id tags of some mp3 you linked or sent me or something said the artist was "Captain, We're Sinking". I guess I must have misunderstood what the mp3 was of. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 00:03, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::My band's music (really similar to theirs) will probably be recorded around christmas. It was just me cheaply advertising for them, because I didn't think you'd be interested in "my friend's" band =P. I'll let you know when our songs are finished. (I don't want you to hear the really shitty recording we got done of our songs in my attic =P) — Skakid HoHoHo 01:04, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::If we stay together long enough to record that is, we lost our bass player =P — Skakid HoHoHo 01:05, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::Ah. Sad to hear that your bassist is gone. Hope you find a new one. I'm looking forward to hearing your stuff. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 01:10, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::Our drummer decided to stop playing drums for some reason, and our bassist is better at drums then bass and enjoys drums more so yeah. Right now we just multi-track record me playing bass and guitar, and we're looking for a second singer/guitarist so we can make it sound real nice. — Skakid HoHoHo 01:15, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::oh ill sing! "Alllllll yourrrrrr baseeeeeee belonggggggg toooooo ussssss!" that was pretty good, not? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 01:58, 13 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::::::+1 — Skakid HoHoHo 02:02, 13 December 2007 (CET) :::::::::::::So, do I get payment? ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 02:03, 13 December 2007 (CET) My Failage My bro was on my comp and tried to change my sig to be christmasy or some crap, im changing it back, thank for the concern. '[[User:Beast194|'Beast']][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 01:19, 14 December 2007 (CET) See? lulz. Build:Me/E TA Earth Magic Mesmer Thoughts?— [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' Teh Ub']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'er Pwnzer']] 07:23, 18 December 2007 (CET) Welcome to PvX, home of bad builds, bad language, bad players, and bad grammar! Set sail for fail? -- Armond Warblade 07:03, 19 December 2007 (CET) :Armond is a pirate. I steal your booty. Ryzonn 09:46, 19 December 2007 (CET) ::BAN THE THIEF -- Armond Warblade 19:03, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::do wut u want cuz a pirat iz free, u r a pirat!!!11 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:16, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::YARR HARR FIDDLE DEE DEE –Ichigo724 19:16, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::::http://youtube.com/watch?v=tHSYGPJcza8 --71.229.204.25 19:18, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::::pr0 ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:24, 19 December 2007 (EST) :::::::0.o — Skakid HoHoHo 19:26, 19 December 2007 (EST) ::::::::11!!!tarip a r u ,eerf zi tarip a zuc tnaw u tuw od ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 19:31, 19 December 2007 (EST) Comp http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tycn/Sig_Competition gogo Tycn 00:37, 20 December 2007 (EST) TA Was pretty epic. Sorry frank ragged on you, he does that lulz. Well, bai now. --Readem :I'm used to it =P was a fun time anyways, all I care about. — Skakid HoHoHo 22:58, 20 December 2007 (EST) ::It ''is still a game after all :P --[[User:Shadowsin|'''S'h'a''''''d'o'w''''''s'i'n']] 23:27, 20 December 2007 (EST) IW Guide Deletion Guides shouldn't be candidates for deletion purely on opinion. If I thought MS/DB Spamming sucks (which I do), then should I just go tag the MS/DB guide for deletion? No. Remove the tag please or I'll get someone else to. --20pxGuildof 13:25, 21 December 2007 (EST) :lol MS/DB spam doesn't suck imo ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 13:30, 21 December 2007 (EST) :MD/DB doesn't suck, IW does. Don't QQ about it, discuss why it doesn't suck. It's not opinion it sucks, it's fact. — Skakid HoHoHo 13:54, 21 December 2007 (EST) ::yes, IW sucks ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:23, 21 December 2007 (EST) :::A warrior auto-attacking does nearly as well as IW. Add attack skills and they're better. The only advantage is that IW is unblockable. Warriors have many advantages, such as: :::* DW :::* Spiking :::* Armor :::* KDs :::* etc' — [[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|Uber']][[User_talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer|'iz']] 14:50, 21 December 2007 (EST) Manliness Points +40 for the big ass cookie. And yes, happy Winter Solstice. --20pxGuildof 14:29, 21 December 2007 (EST) come HA ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 17:24, 21 December 2007 (EST) NPA You have a gay voice. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 13:58, 22 December 2007 (EST) :Ska doesn't talk. It's Rawr. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /Sysop) 13:59, 22 December 2007 (EST) ::No ska was talking as well - Rawrawr 19:47, 22 December 2007 (EST) :::I have yet to hear Skakid speak. lol when you ranked in TA ;p. --Readem ::::rawr got gay voice too tbh, stupid english ppl. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:25, 24 December 2007 (EST) Congratulations You have placed first place on the first day of the Wintersday contest! -- Armond Warblade 19:45, 22 December 2007 (EST) HEY SKAKID WHAT DO YOU CALL A NUT STUCK TO THE WALL? [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 14:55, 23 December 2007 (EST) :WHAT? — Skakid HoHoHo 15:00, 23 December 2007 (EST) ::A WALNUT [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Ibreaktoilets']] 15:09, 23 December 2007 (EST) :::LOLOL — Skakid HoHoHo 15:19, 23 December 2007 (EST) Your pic Lacks my tiger, pm. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 14:26, 24 December 2007 (EST) :we deer spike ur tiger tbh ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk']]* ) 14:37, 24 December 2007 (EST) ::btw ska, stop afking ffs ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested'Hydralisk']] 19px([[User_talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Talk''']]* ) 14:37, 24 December 2007 (EST)